Growing up in the pack
by rockstar54
Summary: I was dissapointed in Alpha and Omega 2 mainly because Lilly and Garth di not have pups. So this my version of Alpha and Omega 2. It's basically the pups growing up. Contains spoilers for Alpha and Omega 2 (just incase you havn't seen the movie). I don't own Alpha and Omega!
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically Alpha and Omega 2 only Lilly and Garth have puppies. I'll also be introducing Garth's mom, Sara. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

''Wow your mom and dad log boarded this.'' Daren said. Daren is Lily and Garth's only son. He was solid red with a little brown.

''Well they did.'' Runt said proudly puffing out his chest.

''I don't think that's appropriate for and alpha.''Stinky said.

''I think it would be killer,Stinky and I'm an alpha .'' Claudette said.

''I think it would be awesome too. And Dad says I'm going to be the best alpha ever.''Rosie agreed. Rosie is Lily and Garth's daughter. Like her brother she has red fur only she has a grayish-white underbelly.

''You wish!'' Claudette countered and with that the two alpha girls started play fighting. Even though at the current moment the two girls were pretending to kill each other they were really best friends.

''As future leader of this pack I would outlaw any such bahavior of and Alpha.''Stinky continued ingnoring the fighting females.

''You mean, future assitant leader right Stinky ?'' Daren asked raising an eyebrow.

'' If I'm the assitant who will I be assisting?'' Stinky questioned.

''Me! Of course.'' Daren answered. And with that those too also started play fighting.

''Guys!''Runt said,''Remember Dad's a proud omega.''

''So is Mom.'' Summer added. Summer was Garth and Lilly's other daughter. Like her mom, Summer had white fur with yellow bangs and tail. Summer was quiet so she rarely spoke. While the alpha pups were doing what alpha pups did. Summer and Runt liked to hang out together.

''Hey guys let's play.''Runt said as he trotted over to a group of trees,''Pick a tree any tree!''

''Runt do you need to take a whiz?''Claudette asked. Nobody else knew what Runt was doing but Summer did. She knew that Runt wanted someone to pick a tree for him to climb.

''Stay out of this Claudette. This is male stuff.'' Stinky said then turned to Runt and asked.''Runt do you need to take a whiz?''

''No guys! Why do you treat me like I'm younger! I was only born like, a couple minutes after you.''Runt exclaimed.

''Relax Runt. Don't get mad.''Summer said,''I choose...hmm...that tree.''

''Okay!''Runt said now happy and started to climb the tall slender pine tree.

''Runt what are you doing !?'' Rosie called.

''That is so unbecoming of a wolf.'' Daren muttered.

Summer watched Runt climb with an amused look on her face.

''Remember Mom and Dad say that our differences make us unique.''Runt said then he stood up on a branch and said to a group of birds,''Hey. Wanna hang?''

''Runt get down from their!'' Claudette said as she and the other wolf pups watched Runt climb higher and higher.

''C'mon he'll come down when he's ready.'' Stinky said. When the wolf pups were about to leave Runt said,''Hey I see some wolves.''

''Are they from our pack?'' Summer asked.

''Not that I know of.'' Runt answered.

''Then let's go welcome them.''Stinky said.

''Look, guys as much as we would like to stay an investagate with you ...''Daren started

''Daren, Summer and I have to get home to get ready for that dinner thing tonight.''Rosie finished.

''Do you have to.''Stinky whined. The pups loved to explore together.

''Mom and Dad are making us.''Daren said.

''C'mon Summer. Let's go.'' Rosie said to her sister.

''I think I'll stay and ivestagate.'' Summer said. Summer liked to explore. That sometimes got her in trouble with her parents.

''Fine face the wrath of Mom and Dad.'' Daren warned. Summer didn't hear she was already following Stinky and Claudette to meet the strange new wolves.

''Be careful!''Rosie called.''Grandpa Winston said that there were rogue wolves around!''

''Come on sis.'' Daren said and the two wolf pups trotted towards their parents' den.

* * *

''I can't wait til I'm old enough to go to alpha school.'' Daren said as he tried to catch a butterfly with his paw.

''How do you know you'll get in? Dad said that's there 's some kind of entrance test you have to past.''Rosie said.

''I'll worry about that later. In the meantime I can dream. I can't wait to go to alpha school can you?''Daren asked.

''Daren! You said that like, five seconds ago! And, alpha school sounds exciting but, isn't Summer going to be lonely?"

''Sis, she'll have Mom and Dad and Runt. I mean, Runt has as much a chance as being an alpha as me being an omega!''Just after Daren said this he ran in to a tree.

''Well if what you say is true Runt might just go to alpha school after all.''Rosie teased.

Seeking revenge, Daren remained on the ground until Rosie was passing him. Then using his alpha teeth he bit Rosie's back leg.

''Ow!'' Rosie yelped. She got even by turning around and biting Daren's left ear and pouncing on top of him.

''Okay! Okay ! We're even.''Daren surrendered.

''Now who's the best alpha.''Rosie bragged.

''You won, don't rub it in.''Daren grumbled.

''Race you home!''Rosie said. Like any alpha she was ready for a competition.

''You 're on.''Daren replied instantly getting out of his sulk.

Little did they know that an adventure was just around the corner


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Rosie and Daren arrived at thier parents' den Lilly and Garth were just about to leave.

''Hey you two we were just about to start looking for you.''Garth said.

''Where's your sister?''Lilly asked instantly noticing the absent of her third pup.

''Off with Sttinky, Claudette and Runt.''Daren answered.

''Well,she'll probally come home with them.''Lilly said.

''Let's go before we start running late.''Garth said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kate and Humphrey's den the two wolves, mainly Kate, were making last minute preprations for the dinner.

''Eve, I hate to say this but I disagree.''the voice had to belong to none other than Sara, Garth's mother.

''Well Sara I disagree with you.''Eve replied.

The two alpha females often fought especially when it came to raising their grandpups. Usally, someone intervened before they killed each other.

As the two females entered the cave Humphrey changed the subject by saying,''Berries?''

''Fab.'' Eve said.

''Ugh, kids these days organic this, natural that.''Sara said.

''Sara why do you have to say something negative whenever I do something?''Eve asked.

''I wasn't, I was just stating my opinion.''Sara shot back.

''Why don't we look at the beautiful sunset?'' Kate intervened.

''Yes.''Humphrey agreed.

When the four wolves got out to the ledge, Toni and Winston were headed to the cave.

''We should send some alphas to keep those rogue out of our territory.''Toni said.

''As usual their talking about war.''Sara said. That was the alpha males' cue to cease that conversaition.

''So where are our grandpups?"'Winston asked walking in to cave.

Just then, Garth, Lilly, Rosie and Daren entered the cave.

After the wolves had said their greetings Kate asked,''So what took you so long?''

''Uhhh...we wanted to take our time.''Garth answered.

''No, you said you didn't want to hear Grandma Eve and Grandma Sara fight.''Rosie corrected.

Garth looked up to see the disaproving glares of both Sara and Eve.

''Kids, they say the weirdest things sometimes.''Garth said.

No soon as Garth said this, Claudette and Runt came running, out of breath in to the cave.

''Hey you two.''Kate said, then she asked,''Where's Runt?''

''And Summer.''Lilly added.

Both the pups shurgged.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is basically Alpha and Omega 2 only Lilly and Garth have puppies. I'll also be introducing Garth's mom, Sara. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

''Wow your mom and dad log boarded this.'' Daren said. Daren is Lily and Garth's only son. He was solid red with a little brown.

''Well they did.'' Runt said proudly puffing out his chest.

''I don't think that's appropriate for and alpha.''Stinky said.

''I think it would be killer,Stinky and I'm an alpha .'' Claudette said.

''I think it would be awesome too. And Dad says I'm going to be the best alpha ever.''Rosie agreed. Rosie is Lily and Garth's daughter. Like her brother she has red fur only she has a grayish-white underbelly.

''You wish!'' Claudette countered and with that the two alpha girls started play fighting. Even though at the current moment the two girls were pretending to kill each other they were really best friends.

''As future leader of this pack I would outlaw any such bahavior of and Alpha.''Stinky continued ingnoring the fighting females.

''You mean, future assitant leader right Stinky ?'' Daren asked raising an eyebrow.

'' If I'm the assitant who will I be assisting?'' Stinky questioned.

''Me! Of course.'' Daren answered. And with that those too also started play fighting.

''Guys!''Runt said,''Remember Dad's a proud omega.''

''So is Mom.'' Summer added. Summer was Garth and Lilly's other daughter. Like her mom, Summer had white fur with yellow bangs and tail. Summer was quiet so she rarely spoke. While the alpha pups were doing what alpha pups did. Summer and Runt liked to hang out together.

''Hey guys let's play.''Runt said as he trotted over to a group of trees,''Pick a tree any tree!''

''Runt do you need to take a whiz?''Claudette asked. Nobody else knew what Runt was doing but Summer did. She knew that Runt wanted someone to pick a tree for him to climb.

''Stay out of this Claudette. This is male stuff.'' Stinky said then turned to Runt and asked.''Runt do you need to take a whiz?''

''No guys! Why do you treat me like I'm younger! I was only born like, a couple minutes after you.''Runt exclaimed.

''Relax Runt. Don't get mad.''Summer said,''I choose...hmm...that tree.''

''Okay!''Runt said now happy and started to climb the tall slender pine tree.

''Runt what are you doing !?'' Rosie called.

''That is so unbecoming of a wolf.'' Daren muttered.

Summer watched Runt climb with an amused look on her face.

''Remember Mom and Dad say that our differences make us unique.''Runt said then he stood up on a branch and said to a group of birds,''Hey. Wanna hang?''

''Runt get down from their!'' Claudette said as she and the other wolf pups watched Runt climb higher and higher.

''C'mon he'll come down when he's ready.'' Stinky said. When the wolf pups were about to leave Runt said,''Hey I see some wolves.''

''Are they from our pack?'' Summer asked.

''Not that I know of.'' Runt answered.

''Then let's go welcome them.''Stinky said.

''Look, guys as much as we would like to stay an investagate with you ...''Daren started

''Daren, Summer and I have to get home to get ready for that dinner thing tonight.''Rosie finished.

''Do you have to.''Stinky whined. The pups loved to explore together.

''Mom and Dad are making us.''Daren said.

''C'mon Summer. Let's go.'' Rosie said to her sister.

''I think I'll stay and ivestagate.'' Summer said. Summer liked to explore. That sometimes got her in trouble with her parents.

''Fine face the wrath of Mom and Dad.'' Daren warned. Summer didn't hear she was already following Stinky and Claudette to meet the strange new wolves.

''Be careful!''Rosie called.''Grandpa Winston said that there were rogue wolves around!''

''Come on sis.'' Daren said and the two wolf pups trotted towards their parents' den.

* * *

''I can't wait til I'm old enough to go to alpha school.'' Daren said as he tried to catch a butterfly with his paw.

''How do you know you'll get in? Dad said that's there 's some kind of entrance test you have to past.''Rosie said.

''I'll worry about that later. In the meantime I can dream. I can't wait to go to alpha school can you?''Daren asked.

''Daren! You said that like, five seconds ago! And, alpha school sounds exciting but, isn't Summer going to be lonely?"

''Sis, she'll have Mom and Dad and Runt. I mean, Runt has as much a chance as being an alpha as me being an omega!''Just after Daren said this he ran in to a tree.

''Well if what you say is true Runt might just go to alpha school after all.''Rosie teased.

Seeking revenge, Daren remained on the ground until Rosie was passing him. Then using his alpha teeth he bit Rosie's back leg.

''Ow!'' Rosie yelped. She got even by turning around and biting Daren's left ear and pouncing on top of him.

''Okay! Okay ! We're even.''Daren surrendered.

''Now who's the best alpha.''Rosie bragged.

''You won, don't rub it in.''Daren grumbled.

''Race you home!''Rosie said. Like any alpha she was ready for a competition.

''You 're on.''Daren replied instantly getting out of his sulk.

Little did they know that an adventure was just around the corner


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is not an update. Even though I have gotten positive feedback on this story I have decided to put this story on hold. I am just so busy with school and other stories. I am very sorry. I'm sure all of you can relate to being very busy. I will continue writing this story as soon as my schedule clears up. I promise. Again, I am very sorry. I'm sure you will understand.


End file.
